


some sweet company

by hopefulundertone (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since they've seen each other, which is apparently a long enough time for Thomas Jefferson to turn into a clingy, melodramatic child. James doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some sweet company

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'when i'm gone'  
> based on the correspondence between tjeffs and jmads bc damn tjeffs was a needy child he asked jmads to live next to him like five times  
> thanks to ster for the beta!!  
> enjoy!

“Thomas? I've landed, heading home now.” James waits for the customary pause, and then a velvety voice filters over the line. “James.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“How am I? _How am I?_ How can you ask how I am when we've been separated for an entire week?” James can imagine Thomas swooning dramatically, and grins wryly, striding out of the airport towards the cab stand. “I had to visit my family for Thanksgiving, so sue me.”

“I could, you know. I'm a lawyer, I could absolutely sue you for leading me on under false pretences.”

“You're not a lawyer just yet. And what false pretences are those?”

“Well, for one, you said I would barely notice you've been gone.”

“And?”

“And your absence has been like a gaping wound, unforgettable and constantly paining me. Every minute of every hour, James, and it's been so many hours. I have endured so much.”

“Really.” He can't stop the humour creeping into his voice as he loads his luggage into the back of a cab and gets in. “Pray tell.”

“It's been absolute _hell_ without you, James.”

“You went to visit your family too.”

“Yes, but I only went for three days, and it was awful anyway. My dad still wants me to be a doctor, mom wants me to bring around a nice date she can coo over, and my sisters are intolerable as ever.”

“Poor Thomas. Having family is such a burden.”

“You know I'm joking, I love them to death. If you'd been there, it would've been perfect.”

“Christmas, we agreed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, campus life is absolute agony without you. Hamilton is infuriating and insufferable as always, and his squad is everywhere. I tried to get a book from the library, and there's Mulligan in the same aisle. Can't walk across campus without seeing Laurens, or Hamilton himself, probably still discussing that stupid debt plan of his. I honestly don't know how Laf fell in with a crowd like that; what does he see in them? They're so nasty, and I swear they're stalking me. What if they're planning something?”

“Yes, how dare they utilise campus facilities, a devious plot must be afoot. How Lafayette can consort with evil demons like them, who dare to stalk the campus, out for innocent Jefferson blood, is unimaginable.”

“James,” Thomas whines down the phone, dragging out his name. “You're supposed to be on my side.”

“Sorry, do carry on.” There's an offended pause, but Thomas continues eventually, if in a huffier tone than usual. “The point _is_ , I miss you, and you've been away an entire week. It feels like a year, nay, _decades_ since we said goodbye. I miss you! I miss your arms, and your face, and your nose, and your legs, and your brain.” He pauses, and James waits, familiar with Thomas’s dramatic pauses. “I would continue but I might _never_ finish listing your endless virtues.”

“Ever the silver-tongued devil."

“You would know.” There's a hint of mischief in his voice, and James shakes his head. “I missed you too. It was good seeing my family again, but I felt too light the whole week. Almost as if I was missing a certain limpet, stuck to my side 24/7.”

“That was so rude. I'm hanging up on you. Here I am, confessing my love for you and practically composing poetry for you, and you turn around and stab me in the back like that.”

“Only you'd take that as a betrayal. I'm almost home, I'll talk to you later.” The cab pulls up at the foot of their apartment building and James forks over some cash, grabbing the change without checking it and getting out. He watches the cab drive off before taking his luggage in hand and entering the building.

 

The apartment is quiet when he opens the door, pocketing the keys and closing it behind him, but James can hear shuffling, and all of a sudden, Thomas rounds the corner into the hallway, and he finds himself with an armful of affectionate Jefferson, and it's his favourite one, the private one that only he gets to see. It's not the Jefferson Thomas offers to the public eye, gives over to Hamilton when they debate, all flashy satin suits and sass. This Thomas is quiet more often than not, wrapped up in a too-big hoodie that James recognises as his own, wearing socks around the house, unruly hair tied up for the sake of convenience (which makes him look uncomfortably like Lafayette) and glasses propped on the end of his nose. James knows he's one of the only people who's ever seen him vulnerable, witnessed Thomas Jefferson with his guard down, and it's an honour he’s never been sure he really deserved. Thomas grins up at him, kisses his cheek and slings his legs around James’ midriff, and he lets go of his luggage to wrap his arms around Thomas, holding him close as he makes his way to sit on the sofa. Thomas squirms into a more comfortable position, lanky limbs all entangled with James’s, head tucked under his chin. James smiles, looking down at him, and presses his lips against Thomas’s, enjoying their soft warmth. They stay curled up together for a while, just enjoying the other's presence, before Thomas breaks the silence.

“I made you mac and cheese.”

“All the flattery in the world, but that's how I know you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, comments always appreciated!


End file.
